Kōji Yada
| birth_place = Tokyo, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice actor | spouse = | parents = | children = | credits = Space Battleship Yamato as General Talon GeGeGe no Kitarou (2nd Series) as Konaki Jijii Saint Seiya as Libra Dohko Dragon Ball Z as Dr. Gero One Piece as Zeff | website = }} was a Japanese voice actor who was represented by Aoni Production. Kōji Yada was also his birth name, but was written with different kanji . He died in Tokyo due to chronic kidney disease on May 1, 2014. Notable voice roles Anime television series *Star of the Giants (1969) (Jirō Masuda, Tsuneo Horiuchi) *Getter Robo (1974) (Monji Ogarashi, Daizo Jin, Daimajin Yura) *Fist of the North Star (1984) (Colonel, Hidora) *Yume Senshi Wingman (1984) (Kenta's Father) *Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin (1986) (Sniper, Daisuke's Father) *City Hunter '91 (1991) (Boss) *High School Mystery: Gakuen Nanafushigi (1991) (Shinichi Tajima) *Dragon Ball Z (1992) (#20/Dr. Gero) *21 Emon (1992) (Orino Masakazu) *A Dog of Flanders: My Patrasche (1992) (Bowman) *Aoki Densetsu Shoot! (1994) (Coach Matoba) *Dr. Slump (Remake) (1998) (Tsuruten) *Trouble Chocolate (1999) (Tetsusaburo Omori) *Crash B-Daman (2006) (Saionji Kurando) Unknown date *Angel Heart (Chin) *Arrow Emblem Hawk of the Grand Prix (Narrator) *Bakuhatsu Goro (Onimaru) *Digimon Xros Wars (Deckerdramon) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (Dr. Gero) *Detective Conan:Magic Kaito Special (Konosuke Jii) *Dragon Ball GT (Dr. Gero) *GeGeGe no Kitarou 2nd Series (Konaki Jijii) *Getter Robo G (Professor Grah, Iron Armor Mask) *Hello! Lady Lynn (Headmaster) *Hanbun no Tsuki ga Noboru Sora (Yoshizou Tada) *High School Mystery: Gakuen Nanafushigi (Shinichi Tajima) *Jungle Kurobe (Shishi-otoko's Papa) *Lupin III Part III (Bruce) *Mazinger Z (Narrator, Professor Morimori, Pigman, Iron Mask) *Monster (Achmed Mustafa) *One Piece (Zeff, Raoul, Strong World Episode 0(Impel Down warden)) *Rocky Chuck the Mountain Rat (Bob the Quail) *Saint Seiya (Libra Dohko (Roshi)) *Space Battleship Yamato Series (General Talon) *Time Patrol Rescueman (Sandoitchi) OAV *Garou Densetsu/Fatal Fury (xxxx) (Tung Fu rue) *Legend of the Galactic Heroes (xxxx) (Sebastion von Musel) *Saint Seiya Hades Chapter (xxxx) (Roshi) Movies *Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Battle! The Three Great Super Saiyajin (1992) (Dr. Gero) *Dragon Ball Z: The Strongest in the World (1990) (Dr. Kochin) *Farewell Space Battleship Yamato (xxxx) (General Talon) *Fist of the North Star (xxxx) (Colonel) *Kinnikuman Movies (xxxx): *Kinnikuman: Stolen Championship Belt (xxxx) (Mouko-Seijin) *Counterattack! The Underground Space Choujins (xxxx) (Hydra Būton) *Great Riot! Justice Superman (xxxx) (Black Great Ukon) *Hour of Triumph! Justice Superman (xxxx) (The Nio) *Justice Superman vs. Ancient Superman (xxxx) (Gun Satan) *Mazinger Z vs. Devilman (1972) (Professor Nossori) Games *''Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle'' (1995) (Dr. Gero / Android 20) *''Dead or Alive'' (1996) (Raidou) *''Klonoa'' (2008) (Grandpa) *''Yakuza 4'' (2010) (Yoshiharu Ueno) *''Kid Icarus: Uprising'' (2012) (Dyntos) unknown date *''BS Fire Emblem: Akaneia Senki'' (xxxx) (Bore, Dice, and Buruzaku) *''BS Zelda no Densetsu Inishie no Sekiban'' (xxxx) (Ajina) *''Dragon Ball Z'' Series (xxxx-xx) (Dr. Gero) *''Dragon Ball Z Sparking!'' (xxxx) Series (Dr. Gero) * (xxxx) (Owner of the Inn, Photo Shop, Mr. Mamoru Mori, Muramoto, and Father T.) *''Space Battleship Yamato'' Series (xxxx-xx) (General Talon) *''Super Robot Wars'' Series (xxxx-xx) (Kevin Oruto) *''Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side: 2nd Kiss'' (xxxx-xx) (Souichirou Saeki) Tokusatsu *''Akumaizer 3'' (xxxx) (voice of Evil) *''Robot Detective'' ((xxxx) voce of Seven man, voice of Spring man, voice of Gear man) *''Sliver Mask'' (xxxx) (voice of Alien Shine) *''Ultraman'' (1966) (voice of Underground People X) *''Ultra Seven'' (1967) (voice of Alien Cool, voice of Alien Iyros, voice of AlienPoll, voice of Alien Goron) References External links * * Category:1933 births Category:2014 deaths Category:Japanese video game actors Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Actors from Tokyo Category:20th-century Japanese actors Category:21st-century Japanese actors Category:Aoni Production